


Tapak Pasir Disapu Malam

by Vi-kun (LizAlvi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ada implikasi bagian naena makanya ratingnya mature, Aku gabisa ngetag tolong, Angst, AtsuOsa, Gatau apa ini, Incest, M/M, Sad, Suicide, Twincest, kata-kata kasar, no beta we die like daichi, profanities
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/Vi-kun
Summary: Awal musim dingin, sebelum salju turun, Osamu meninggalkan jejak pada bibir pantai yang menandakan eksistensinya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 28





	Tapak Pasir Disapu Malam

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm
> 
> Aku gatau ini maksudnya gimana, rasanya gajelas banget hshshshs
> 
> Ada implikasi adegan iykwim, hati-hati bagi yang belum cukup umur jangan baca
> 
> Maaf kalau typo, salah kata, OOC, cringe, dsb

**_Dalam dunia imaji sekaligus manipulatif, aku bertemu denganmu. Walau mungkin, eksistensi kita tak sepenuhnya dicipta._ **

~~~ 

Gelombang hitam menyapu pergelangan kaki. Malu-malu menggoleng pucuk jemari tanpa alas. Dingin yang merayap perlahan terabai sepenuhnya. Fokus beradu pada ujung cakrawala. Dimana kaki angkasa menyentuh bumi dalam indra pengelihatan. Dibatas garis horizon, langit dan laut tampak menyatu.

Ah. Osamu menggigil ringan. Senyum merambat perlahan pada bibirnya. Penuh getaran, dipaksakan. Matanya menutup lambat, beriringan dengan embusan napas berat dipenuhi asap putih. Udara awal musim dingin ternyata bisa sedingin ini, pikirnya dalam hati.

Seperti air pada tiga bulan dunia putih, senyum kecil itu membeku di wajah. Osamu meneguk ludah kering, sakit lewat kerongkongan. Lamat-lamat membuka mata kembali. Menampilkan selaput pelangi diberkahi warna abu. Tidak ada cahaya di sana, kecuali sinar yang diberi oleh bulan di atas.

Osamu menunduk. Kakinya masih nyaman mengusap butiran pasir halus. _Haah,_ helanya pelan. Mengirim uap putih lagi ke angkasa.

Dalam bayang pikiran, Osamu menggali memori. Dalam satu kamar isi dua, perabotan disingkirkan hingga ke ujung, menyisa satu radio dengan lagu tahun delapan puluhan berputar ringan. Alunannya, liriknya, rimanya. Menganggap bibir pantai bak nuansa kamar dengan kasur bertingkat di sisi.

Kakinya bergeser ke belakang. Tangan kanan diangkat tinggi, seakan hendak mencuri bulan. Yang kiri diayunkan ke depan, mengusap dagu pasangan dansa. Walau hanya berupa fiktif. Hanya imajinasi. Osamu tidak peduli.

Jarinya menyentuh ruang kosong secara nyata. Namun, di otaknya, kini jemari itu mengguit wajah seseorang. Dengan iris cokelat dan rambut pirang akibat dicat, disisir samping kanan, bersama senyum menggoda terpatri. Dulu, Osamu tersenyum menanggapi.

Tangan kanan turun perlahan, berhenti depan dada, kelima jari mengepal pelan--tidak sungguh mengepal. Seakan bertautan. Osamu berusaha keras agar dunia angannya tidak runtuh dalam sekejap. Biarlah ia tampak menyedihkan. Biar.

Nada-nada musik retro itu terus saja menggema dalam telinga. Sepasang kakinya terus menerus menggisil tanah akibat bergerak tanpa henti--beberapa kali menyiprat laut. Kedua tangannya berputar, mengambang di udara. Osamu memejam lagi, menikmati saat-saat ini.

Melompat ringan, berputar sekali, Osamu mendarat dengan kaki saling silang. Tubuhnya membungkuk ke depan. Panas dari bergerak membuatnya agak berkeringat, tidak separah bertanding voli, tapi tetap saja. Ia tetap pada posisi, alis tertekuk dalam, hidung mengkerut, bibir dalam digigit kuat.

Bola matanya panas. Osamu hampir menangis.

Ketika ia menegakkan tubuh, yang menyambutnya bukanlah pantai gelap seram diterpa bulan purnama. Melainkan lantai keramik, ranjang tingkat, dua meja belajar yang digeser menempel tembok, satu radio di pusat, dan entitas pria lain di sana.

Duduk di lantai, tertawa lepas, keringat di dahi diusap dengan kerah baju. Hangat. Senyum dan pandangan itu hangat. Osamu duduk di lantai, terengah-engah, tapi bahagia. Wajahnya tetap tidak menampakkan ekspresi, tapi bagi seseorang yang menghabiskan seluruh hidup untuk terikat bersama, dia tahu bahwa Osamu sedang senang.

Ya, dia, atau bisa disebut sebagai Miya Atsumu.

Lahir pada hari dan jam yang sama. Dipisah hanya oleh beberapa menit. Berbagi rupa dan bentuk tubuh. Sifat bagai hitam dan putih, tapi bisa membaur menjadi abu-abu. Tiap saat, jam, menit, detik, tak ada kata berpisah. Bahkan ketika raga saling jauh, jiwa mereka terus berdampingan.

Sebut Osamu kotor, hina sesuka kalian, tapi yah, dia jatuh hati pada kakak kembarnya sendiri. Seseorang yang berbagi satu darah, satu daging. Bersama sejak dalam buaian ibu.

Atsumu yang begini. Atsumu yang begitu. Sedikit menyebalkan. Namun memberi kehangatan.

Ini salah. Osamu tahu dengan sangat baik. Perasaannya menentang moral dan agama. Mereka yang di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah dari satu sumber sama, dilarang mengikat kasih. Bahaya, kata mereka, nanti Tuhan murka.

Awalnya, Osamu hanya ingin membelenggu isi hatinya ini. Atsumu nanti jijik, pikirnya kala itu, dia bisa menjauh, tidak mau menatap muka lagi. Diisi oleh suara-suara paranoia, dia menutup diri. Tidak berharap lebih.

Sampai, oh, Osamu tidak akan lupa.

Tepat saat ini. Waktu mereka beristirahat dan bercengkerama setelah menari tanpa sebab. Atsumu berucap pelan dengan pipi memerah, sedikit ditutup putus asa, dan rasa bersalah. Bagi Osamu, kata-kata itu merupakan titik balik hidupnya.

 _"Kau tahu, Samu, kurasa aku menyukaimu,"_ ujarnya disertai senyum canggung, _"aku tidak bisa memikirkan dunia dimana tidak ada dirimu. Aku, em, aku tahu ini salah, kau bisa membenciku. Tapi aku benar-benar ... suka ... padamu...."_

Jika tidak salah, Osamu langsung menerjang dan meraup bibir kakaknya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk, wajah sewarna tomat, menjalar hingga telinga. _"Aku juga suka padamu,"_ isaknya nyaris tersedak, _"aku suka padamu. Dari dulu, dulu, sekali."_

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, Osamu memberikan seluruh diri untuk dijamah. Diberi kecupan, ditandai, dibubuhi liur dan mani. Jeritan, lenguhan, jadi satu dan terbakar pada suka cita bernama nafsu.

Ah....

Tiupan angin menyadarkan Osamu dari rekaan ingatan. Kembali menghadap kenyataan pahit penuh rasa sakit. Ombak berdebur keras di tengah sana, gelombangnya mengecil, kembali menyapa lembut ujung-ujung kaki. Melihat semua kenangan itu bagai menonton film dokumenter, tanpa disadari, tangisnya mulai turun.

Tidak apa, ulangnya pada diri sendiri, tidak apa menangis, aku sendirian di sini.

Osamu menengadahkan kepala. Bertabrakan dengan gemilang bulan purnama, tepat di puncak kepala.Tengah malam, kah? Pertanyaan itu muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Haha." Ia tersenyum mengejek pada candra di langit. "Atsumu, jika kau melihatku, tertawalah!" serunya pada angkasa, "ejek aku! Hina aku! Karena menjadi lemah setelah kau tinggal! Ya, aku benar-benar bajingan payah!"

Menarik napas panjang, mengembuskannya, ia kembali menyumpah. "Aku pengecut, pecundang, ya maaf! Tapi apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat dua buah sepatumu ditemukan di sini! HAH?" umpatnya sambil berderai air mata, "faktanya, kaulah yang pecundang! KAU PENAKUT! Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi dengan mudahnya mengambil keputusan egois macam ini, BERENGSEK KAU! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membantu, begitu?"

"Kau menghilang tanpa kata, kemudian sepatumu ada di depan laut. Kau benar-benar bangsat!"

Seperti masa lalu, warna merah mengukir pelan di wajah Osamu, perbedaan kali ini hanyalah penyebab. Bila dulu dibuat oleh rasa malu dan terharu, kini dicipta oleh rasa marah dan putus asa.

Osamu sendirian. Seluruh cinta, jiwa, raga, diberi untuk Atsumu seorang. Hanya Atsumu.

Ia tertawa getir. "Aku berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama denganmu," desisnya, "tapi aku bukan dirimu. Jadi...."

Osamu tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sepatuku di sini."

Kakinya bergerak menuju tengah laut. Meninggalkan jejak pada bibir rantau. Suhu air menusuk hingga ke tulang. Merajam hingga mati rasa. Kemudian, Osamu memasrahkan semuanya pada ombak. Membiarkan rasa beku itu memeluk dirinya protektif.

Perih. Sakit. Paru-parunya berontak minta bercium dengan udara. Osamu mengabaikan hal itu sepenuhnya. Jantung berdebar kuat, terasa seperti hendak meledak. Lemas menyapa tak lama kemudian. Bulir-bulir kesadaran hampir hilang.

Yang tersisa darinya hanyalah tapak kaki pada pasir, yang kemudian akan hilang disapu malam.

**Author's Note:**

> Aku mabuk Miya Twins, tolong-


End file.
